Torchwood Toddlers Trouble
by FinlayHarper
Summary: Harry Potter and his friends get turned into toddlers and zapped to the HUB...
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings; Fluff.**

**Characters; Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, **

**Shows; Torchwood & Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Harry Potter or Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; Toddlers + Torchwood = Trouble.**

* * *

><p>Jack wandered through the HUB gathering his thoughts, the HUB was silent he knew Ianto was somewhere making coffee and Gwen was typing up the latest documents, Tosh was working on a artefact and Owen was feeding the Weevils. Jack had decided he needed to clear his head; he walked into his office and fell back onto his desk chair sighing heavily. He closed his eyes then listened to a cry?<p>

He frowned and opened his eyes spinning around on the desk chair to look at a little raven haired toddler, with wide emerald eyes and round glasses; he had a little lighting scar on his forehead and tears running down his cheeks. Jack frowned and crouched down near to the little boy.

"Hello" the little boy sniffed and wiped his nose with his sleeve. "My name is Jack" the little boy titled his head slightly "What's your name?" the little boy opened his mouth to reply then let off another stream of tears. "Ay, ay it's okay" Jack said lifting the little boy up and hugging him close. The little boys hand found its way to Jack's braces tugging on them for comfort. Jack sat back down and looked at the little boy. He wiped the little boy's eyes then stroked his hair. "You okay now?" the little boy nodded softly. "So what is your name?"

"'arry" he whispered

"Harry?" the little boy nodded whilst pulling on Jack's braces. "Where do you come from?" the little boy frowned in thought.

"Hogwarts" He replied stumbling a little.

"And what's Hogwarts"

"School" Jack nodded and lifted the little boy taking him towards the boardroom where he'd hold a meeting to discuss the random toddler. He walked into the boardroom then frowned; Ianto was already there with a blonde haired toddler sitting on the table in front of him.

* * *

><p>Ianto watched as Jack walked towards his office, he sighed he knew when Jack was tense and this was one of those moments. He sighed and turned to the coffee machine flicking the on switch and gathering the mugs. He slipped Jack's striped mug in the machine. He lent back on the table and sighed as he heard a little voice.<p>

"Ow, hot" he frowned and turned to looked for the voice, he found it belonged to a little blonde boy who was reaching for Jack's mug.

"No don't do that" Ianto said picking up the toddler so he wouldn't burn himself. "If its hot don't touch it" the little blonde boy looked at Ianto with big grey eyes.

"Sorry" Ianto smiled and sat the little boy on the little stool then moved the steaming mugs out of reach.

"Who are you?" the little boy looked at Ianto as if to say 'You don't know', Ianto shrugged softly as the little boy sighed dramatically

"Draco Malfoy" the little boy replied stumbling over his words and looking frustrated that he was.

"Draco Malfoy – where are you from?"

"Hogwart" Ianto nodded.

"And what is Hogwarts?"

"Magic school" Ianto laughed and nodded.

"Alright" he picked up the toddler and took him into the boardroom, he sat him on the table then sat in front of him, he could see Jack walking towards the boardroom, maybe he knew what was going on. He looked at Jack then the little raven haired boy in his arms, Ianto frowned as Jack took a deep breath in.

* * *

><p>Gwen sat playing solitaire, taking a break; she didn't feel like writing the report just yet. She completed the game and watched the little celebration fireworks fly across the screen.<br>"Wow" she heard the amazed voice behind her; she frowned and spun on the desk chair and looked at the little ginger boy who was standing there mouth gawped at the computer. She frowned.

"Hello" the little boy's mouth closed and a pair of blue eyes focused on Gwen. "Who are you?" the little boy quivered softly "Hey, hey don't cry. What's your name?"

"Won" Gwen smiled.

"Ron, okay. Come with me Ron" he nodded and took Gwen's out stretched hand. She began to lead him to the boardroom when she heard a little voice; she frowned and looked around until she saw a little bushy haired girl sitting at Tosh's desk. She walked towards her and crouched down as the little boy smiled

"'mione" he very nearly squealed, the little girl's eyes widened then looked at Gwen.

"Hermione?" the little girl nodded as Gwen hinted her off the chair, she held her hand and walked with them both towards the board room. The little boy skipping and the little girl talking about something – it sounded like she was talking about a castle.

She reached the boardroom and stopped gawping, Jack and Ianto where both sitting at their regular places but sitting on the table were a blonde and a raven haired boy, sitting opposite each other playing with a little stone like device, which delivered streams of colour into the air.

The little blonde boy pressed it coursing a series of reds, pinks and oranges into the air around them came a unified 'ooh' Gwen smiled and lifted both toddlers onto the table then sat opposite Ianto.

* * *

><p>Tosh sat poking at an artefact which just looked like a stapler and she was convinced it was a stapler. She could hear someone dropping something behind her and automatically blamed Owen.<p>

"OWEN BE QUIET" she called out and heard a whimper, she frowned and turned around surely she hadn't upset Owen, she looked around there was no one near her, she stood and walked around, she wasn't hearing things.

She heard something else drop but the sound remained her of rain on a tin roof, she turned and looked down, surrounding the nearest plant pot was mud and as she watched more flew out. She crouched down and looked at the little boy digging his hands into the mud, he was covered in it but found it hugely amusing. Tosh smiled and lifted him out the plant pot. "Hello" the little boy giggled covering Tosh's blouse with mud "Who are you?"

"'eville"

"Neville?" he nodded "I like that name" his grin grew

"Thank you" Tosh smiled and sat him down then got some wipes out her bag.

"Let's clean you up" he nodded and put his caked hands out to allow Tosh to wipe them. When the boy was satisfactory, she picked him up again and made her way towards the boardroom.

She walked in and subconsciously sat the boy beside the other toddlers on the table then sat beside Ianto. She took a double take then shook her head.

* * *

><p>Owen walked down to the vaults carrying the bucket of meat , he murmured swear words to himself then stopped dead, in front of Janet's vault were two little boys, both red hair completely identical, they had their hands up and where growling in respond to Janet.<p>

Owen frowned and rubbed his eyes, two five year olds where not standing in front of him. He placed the bucket down making both boys jump. They both looked at Owen then growled again. He frowned to which the both boys copied.

"Who the hell are you?" both boys covered their mouth

"Aww say swear" Owen growled himself which resulted in another growl from the twins.

"Who are you"

"Fred" the one on the left said

"No I'm Fred, your George" the one on the right said.

"No your George I'm Fred" Owen looked between them.

"Fred and George?" they both nodded then looked at each other

"He's Fred I'm George" the one on the right said.

"No I'm Fred he's George" the one on the left said then frowned, he'd just agreed.

"Alright you two are coming with me" he said grabbing their hands and leading them up to the boardroom. He walked in and looked at Jack then the cluster of children on the desk now all lying on their stomachs drawing pictures. Owen frowned as the twins tried to climb onto the table and instead decided on sitting on the two chairs that spun around.  
>"What the hell is going on!"<p>

* * *

><p>Jack sighed as Ianto reappeared carrying five coffees and seven glasses of milk. He handed around the glasses then the mugs then took a seat.<p>

"What's going on Jack?" Gwen asked.

"Why do I automatically know!" he bit then took a gulp of his mug. They all looked at him as he shook his head "Sorry, but Torchwood and Toddlers do not mix" they all agreed "It's dangerous here, I mean there's no where they can play or sleep"

"Can't we just lock them in a vault" Owen mumbled.

"OWEN" all four of them snapped making the toddlers look up in shock.

"Owen" they all repeated in babyish voices, they laughed as Owen huffed.

"Alright, Tosh and Gwen go to the shops, we don't know how long we've got them for and we'll need clothes, plastic cutlery, plates – I am not trusting them children with these mugs" Gwen and Tosh nodded and went to stand "Suitable footwear would be handy also" they nodded together then left the HUB. Jack then turned to Owen. "I need you to do a full biological scan on each of these kids; I want to make certain none of them are injured, make sure there aging properly make certain they are." Owen nodded "I want a profile on each of them so we know names, birthdays, parents stuff like that have you got it?" Owen nodded quickly. "You lot" all the toddlers looked at him with wide eyes. "Behave for Owen, let him scan you, behave okay?" they all nodded as Jack looked at Ianto. "You're going to help me find out about this Hogwarts and any other information we can find alright?" Ianto nodded then stopped.

"Who's going to look after them?" Jack sighed.

"Owen is getting them" Ianto nodded then pulled the keyboard towards him typing in

'Hogwarts School' they watched as a castle appeared on the screen all the toddlers squealed and pointed as Ianto read the description. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is a British wizarding boarding school which is located in Scotland, inside Hogwarts Castle. The castle is in the mountains near a loch. The precise location can never be uncovered because the school is hidden by the most powerful spells possible, and is Unplottable." Jack frowned and rubbed his head.

"There magic – oh great" Ianto chuckled softly then nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>I just had to do it ;) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings; Fluff, There's a Nightmare nothing to serve and a Upset Draco. **

**Characters; Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Fred and George Weasley**

**Shows; Torchwood & Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Harry Potter or Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; Toddlers + Torchwood = Trouble.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

They worked late into the night only stopping when the Pizza arrived, Owen created hard copies and electrical of each child's profiles as Jack and Ianto gathered every scrap of information on Hogwarts. Gwen and Tosh brought almost everything in the store then spent about an hour going broody over the tiny t-shirts, tiny pants, tiny socks etc. They met in the boardroom at half twelve to share the information they'd collected, after spending about ten minutes dressing each other the children.

"Okay, each of these children are magic" Owen said as he looked around the room. "They attend Hogwarts School all but Draco are in Gryffindor, Draco is in Slytherin" some nods,

"Alright there all thirteen, well Fred and George are fifteen, whatever happened to them de-aged them ten years" some more nods and some quiet yawns.

"So what are there names?" Owen yawned subconsciously because he'd just watched Harry yawn then rubbed his eyes.

"Harry James Potter, the _chosen _one apparently" a few nods "Ronald Billius Weasley, Hermione Jean Granger, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Fred Weasley and George Weasley" Owen finished with another yawn then placed the hard copies on the table. "Jack we need to call it a night, there wrecked" Jack looked up a tiny bit shocked, he looked like he'd just been awaked. He then nodded

"Yes, you have a point Owen. Gwen, Tosh, Owen go home – be careful driving home. Gwen call Rhys or whatever I don't want any of you falling asleep at the wheel" they all nodded waving tiredly and walking out. Jack then looked at the task in front of him. He looked at Ianto who was pulling at the knot in his tie and undoing his top button.

"Are you ready for this?" Jack shook his head rubbing his temple "At least there already in their pyjamas" Jack nodded and looked at them sitting on the table, Harry was asleep leaning his head on Draco's who was slowly dropping. Hermione was sucking her thumb resisting sleep at all costs, Neville was yawning and rocking slightly as if soothing himself into a sleep, Ron was curled into a ball asleep also but the twins where both sitting bright eyed and bushy tailed on the two swirly chairs looking at Jack and Ianto as if challenging them.

"Alright bed..." Ianto paused "...Where Jack?" he massaged his temple then shrugged.

"They seem to be okay on the table" Ianto rolled his eyes

"They can't sleep on the table Jack" Ianto said absently stroking Ron's hair.

"They can" Ianto frowned "Go in my airing cupboard get a quilt, a blanket whatever, get I think three pillows. They can sleep on the table" Ianto nodded rubbing his forehead and leaving towards the airing cupboard.

Jack looked at the tired toddlers, he managed a weak smile at least they where sleepy, they wouldn't mess about that way. He yawned himself and stood up, why was he so tried! Ianto came back and piled the bedding on the floor then sat each of the toddlers on the chairs, successfully without waking any of them up.

He laid the pillows on the table then the quilt and yawned himself, it looked so inviting, he could just crawl in and fall easily asleep. Ianto managed to get them all into the _bed _and stayed for a while making sure they fell asleep.

Ianto had fell asleep without realising, Jack was probably occupying himself with profile work or he may actually be asleep. He rubbed his eyes and looked around; he was on the couch near the computers, Jack's coat over him. He smiled then remembered the reason he'd been woken up.

He could hear crying from the boardroom, he walked towards the sound whilst rubbing his eyes, then saw Harry sitting up sobbing, all the rest of them where fast asleep – which made Ianto think they must've been deep sleepers. Ianto walked towards Harry and sat on the chair closes.

"What's up?" Harry sniffed then wiped his eyes with his sleeve and looked at Ianto letting off a new load of tears. He pushed himself up and walked to the end of the table them moved down so he was sitting on Ianto's knee. "Ay, what's happened?" Ianto asked more softly

"Green" Ianto frowned as he looked at Harry; he was buried in Ianto's jacket making Ianto's shirt wet. "Green light" Ianto stroked Harry's head frowning. "Scream – Harry's name" Ianto frowned then remembered what Owen had said, Harry's parents had been killed by a dark wizard, Harry had seen it, he was only a baby. Ianto shushed him rocking slightly.

"It's okay, it's over now Harry" he felt the tiny boy shake his head

"Never over. He back" Ianto frowned

"Who's back?"

"Bad man" Ianto frowned whilst stroking Harry's hair

"He's not here, I promise, you're safe here" Harry raised his head and looked at Ianto

"Sure?" Ianto nodded

"I'm certain" Harry nodded and pulled on Ianto's tie.

"Thank you, Yan, Yan"

"Yan will do" Harry giggled softly and snuggled back into Ianto's chest. "Do you think you could get back to sleep?" Harry nodded yawning lightly and rubbing his eyes. Ianto smiled and stood up tucking Harry back in.

Ianto woke for a second time but by his own accord, he yawned and went to the powder room, aiming for a shower and a fresh suit, his shirt as still reasonably damp from the night before. He stretched his arms and scratched his head then heard a whimper. He frowned and looked around. He located his eye line onto the little blonde boy standing in just his little undies trying to throw his pyjamas into the washing machine.

"What are you doing?" the little boy jumped then looked at Ianto with wide eyes,

"NOTHING" he shouted putting his pyjamas behind his back.

"Don't shout, I'm just asking. If you tell me I can help you clean your pyjamas" Draco frowned and shook his head

"My daddy will shout at me – I'm big and I don't do this" Ianto frowned

"Did you wet the bed?" the little boy nodded timidly as Ianto smiled slightly. "It's fine, we won't shout at you" Draco looked at Ianto his cheeks turning a light pink. "Does this mean we need to clean the table?" Draco nodded softly and wiped his eyes

"Hey, hey it's alright, don't cry. We'll clean your pyjamas get you washed, dressed then we'll clean the table and it'll be okay" Draco frowned; Ianto probably shouldn't have said everything together.

"We'll wash up okay?" Draco nodded and revealed the green pyjamas and held them up to Ianto. He nodded and put them into the washing machine then went in search for a towel. He picked Draco up and removed his wet underwear then wrapped Draco in the towel.

"Okay so you need a wash" Draco frowned, scrunching his nose and shaking his head. Ianto rolled his eyes and walked towards the wash room standing Draco up and turning on one of the showers, he blocked the drain so the water would raise then turned the shower off and sat Draco in it. Who was amused with the bubbles and in fact the water itself. Ianto smiled and let him be for a while checking up on him regularly.

Jack wandered into the bathroom in search for Ianto, he frowned when he heard giggling coming from the showers, he walked towards them and saw Ianto kneeling with his sleeves at his elbows, his tie was forgotten about and his shirt was soaked.

"What are you doing?" Ianto looked up then smiled.

"We've got a bed wetting situation" Jack almost groaned but acknowledged the stern stare of Ianto.

"Who?" Jack asked moving around until he saw Draco sitting in the shower his hair sticking up in a Mohawk, Jack laughed and shook his head as Ianto stood and lifted Draco out of the shower.

They dressed him then went into the boardroom where the smell of urine was overpowering. They both caught their breath then looked at the rest of the toddlers, amazingly still asleep. Draco buried his head in Ianto's neck muttering apologizes.

"It's alright stop saying sorry Draco" Ianto said rubbing the small boys back. He placed Draco on one of the desk chairs then went to get the cleaning supplies.

After febrezing the room a numerous amount of times and phoning Gwen so she'd bring breakfast with her, Jack, Ianto, Owen and Tosh sat around the boardroom table trying to make sense of some of the information they'd gathered together last night.

All the toddlers had a chair each and insisted on spinning around every couple of moments whereas the twins played with the leaver that changed the height of the chair.

"How was your night?" Tosh asked as she nursed a coffee.

"We had a night mare" Ianto said as Jack frowned, why hadn't he noticed this.

"Who?"

"Harry" the little boy looked up at the mention of his name, Ianto smiled at him then looked back at Tosh.

"And we had a bed wetter" Tosh smiled slightly "Draco" Tosh looked at the blonde boy who was currently twirling on the chair. Tosh nodded as Gwen appeared with cooked breakfasts.

* * *

><p><strong>So chapter two, these won't come as quickly because I start college on monday so i'll try and update as much as i can, i'll probably have a different day for each story :) I hope you enjoy this, i'm having quite a lot of fun writing it. <strong>

**Reviews are still nice :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings; Fluff, one use of the 'S' word.**

**Characters; Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Fred and George Weasley, Rhys Williams.**

**Shows; Torchwood & Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Torchwood or Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; Toddlers + Torchwood = Trouble.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>

Ianto rubbed his forehead, before him where seven unbelievably sticky children. Jack, Owen, Gwen and Tosh had gone on a field mission and Ianto had been left alone. Which to Ianto was incredibly unfair, he'd been left alone with five magic three year olds and two magic five year olds.

The twins where looking at Ianto matching grins on their faces as if saying 'Try it' he quickly looked around checking for them, Hermione was playing on Spider on Tosh's computer, amazing Ianto at how quickly she did it.

Ron, Harry and Draco where on Owen's computer searching through his files, Ianto winced hoping they wouldn't see something they shouldn't then again they where thirteen year old boys, Ianto shook his head, no they where toddlers that'd be wrong!

He couldn't find Neville but he presumed he was probably in a plant pot somewhere. He looked back at the twins; if you gave them a cat they'd successfully fill the evil villain role.

Ianto shivered slightly then picked up his mobile. He needed help. The phone rang four times then the cheery welsh accent came through the phone.

"_Hello_"

"Rhys? Ianto here, I have seven children can you help?" he heard him gulp.

"_Er, yes okay_" Ianto smiled

"You are a life saver" Rhys laughed as Ianto hung up then looked around again. They were staring at him, the identical eyes, it freaked him out.

"Will you two stop that" they both shook their heads in perfect sync.

"No" Ianto held the bridge of his nose, they where fifteen, they know what they're doing, don't fall for it.

"YAN" Ianto spun on his heals quickly and looked at Harry who was pointing at the screen, on it? A woman, breast exposed in a nurses outfit – if you could call it an outfit. Ron and Draco's eyes where wide but Harry looked worried.

"Don't look at that" Ianto squealed, Harry nodded as Ron groaned.

"Hubba, hubba" Draco murmured softly. Ianto looked at the little boy shocked then exed the picture.

"Go on my computer boys not Owen's" All three groaned as Ianto put the computer to sleep, to his left he could hear Hermione tutting. He looked at her as she shook her head.

"Naughty boys" Ianto nodded as he hear the sirens go off, every single one of the toddlers broke down in tears, they didn't like the noise. Rhys walked in then froze.

"What did I do?" Ianto laughed and shook his head as the sirens quietened and Rhys walked towards him. He looked at the little tear stained faces then looked at Ianto. "You weren't kidding" Ianto shook his head frowning softly.

"No, not about toddlers" Rhys laughed as he looked down at the muddy boy tugging on his jeans. He frowned then crouched down.

"Hello?"

"I need wipe" Neville said holding his mud caked hands out to Rhys.

"Oh right" He looked at Ianto as he passed him a baby wipe, Rhys gently wiped the boys hands then wiped his nose which made the boy laugh. Rhys smiled then stood looking at Ianto.

"Have they been out the HUB?" Ianto shook his head softly.

"Honestly I don't trust them" Rhys laughed and counted them.

"Well it won't be that hard, we can hold four hands, then they can hold hands" Ianto frowned as Rhys chuckled. He then took Ron and Neville's hand.

Ianto followed in suit holding Harry and Draco's. He nodded as Hermione walked towards Ron holding his hand, they then all looked at the twins.

"Stay in front of me and behind Rhys, keep hold of hands okay?" they looked at each other then nodded.

They successfully got to the park without losing any of them or killing any of them. They let them all go and both fell back onto the nearest bench watching all of them run around the playground like maniacs.

Ianto shook his head.

"Where the hell do they get the energy from?" Ianto said mid yawn. Rhys laughed and shrugged as he watched Neville who was currently pulling worms out the ground. Rhys shook his head and looked at Ron who was climbing up a rope ladder then sliding down the slide and repeating it over and over again.

Harry and Draco both had sticks and they where pretending to duel, looking slightly confused at the fact the twigs wouldn't cast spells.

Hermione was sitting at the top of a tower swinging her legs overlooking what the boys where doing.

The twins where currently running around playing tag, they just looked like they had unlimited energy. Rhys looked at Ianto who was asleep; he chuckled softly and shook his head.

"Poor guy" Rhys smiled and looked back towards the play area.

Ianto awoke to a vibration in his pocket. He frowned and rubbed his eyes then looked around every single one of the toddlers where sitting on the grass with Rhys all sucking on a little juice box.

Ianto yawned slightly then got his phone out his pocket. Five missed calls from Jack.

"Shit" he quickly redialled then waited for him to pick up.

"_What exactly have you been doing Mr Jones?_" Ianto laughed slightly

"Sleeping" Jack chuckled as Ianto walked towards the group.

"_Where are you?_"

"The playground" Jack laughed again.

"_I'll bring the SUV, drive you _all _home_" Ianto thanked him then slipped his phone back into his inside pocket.

"Thank you for looking after them" Rhys smiled and shrugged

"You looked like you needed the rest" Ianto smiled then looked at the seven pairs of eyes looking up at him.

"Any trouble?" Rhys shrugged slightly as Ianto crouched down beside him, not wanted to get his pants dirty.

"I had the blonde one and the black haired one telling me their wands didn't work" Ianto laughed as he looked at Draco and Harry. "And the little girl thought you where unconscious for a little while" Ianto snorted lightly as Rhys grinned.

"Other than that they where angels" Ianto nodded as he heard a very familiar horn. He turned and looked at the sleek black SUV, he smiled as Jack got out, his coat blew with the wind and he took his sun glasses off.

Ianto couldn't help but swoon lightly as all the toddlers made a unified 'Ooh'

"Ah the cocky handsome hero has arrived" Rhys said, mostly to the children who all giggled, Ianto chuckled softly as he stood; Jack grinned and walked towards the little group counting them silently.

"All here?" Ianto nodded as Rhys threw away all the juice boxes then lifted Neville; Ianto looked at down when he felt a tug on his trousers. Standing at his feet was Harry with his arms up.

Ianto smiled and picked him up, he snuggled his head into Ianto's neck then held onto his jacket. Ianto then heard a little whine, he frowned and there stood Draco with his arms up also.

But he knew Ianto couldn't carry both of them. He went to put his arms down as Ianto very skilfully crouched down and picked him up as well.

Draco squealed happily and buried his head into Ianto's shoulder and pulling Ianto's pens out his pocket, Ianto laughed as Jack looked at him and shook his head, he then looked down, there stood at his feet was Ron he was looked at Jack as if asking permission.

Jack sighed and nodded and picked him up. Ron giggled as Jack began walking back to the SUV.

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO GO HOME YET" Jack heard screeched behind him, he turned and looked at the angry ginger boy, who's twin looked at him then copied.

"NEITHER DO I" Jack heard himself growl as in his arms Ron sighed. Rhys looked at Jack then down at the twins, they where both sitting on the grass arms folded over their chests.

"Maybe we could say a -" Rhys began but saw the shaking head of Ianto then the anger in Jack.

"NO, we're going now" he looked at the twins, _The look _and they both gulped and stood, heads down following behind Jack as Hermione shook her head.

"Silly boys" They managed to strap every single wriggling child in then began the drive back to the HUB.

"Thanks Rhys, we owe you big time" Jack said as Gwen, Tosh and Owen came out to help with the transferring from SUV to the HUB. Rhys shook his head

"It's alright it was fun" Jack nodded

"So we don't need to pay you?" Rhys chuckled and shook his head

"I'll let you off. This time" Jack chuckled as he watched Rhys walk back to his car. He turned to Ianto who was still holding Harry and Draco then smiled.

"Come on Misses Jones" Ianto rolled his eyes and followed Jack back into the HUB.

* * *

><p><strong>The college thing still applies but i had time to write Chapter three today. :) Enjoy!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings; Fluff, A Soft Side of Owen.**

**Characters; Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Fred and George Weasley**

**Shows; Torchwood & Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Torchwood or Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; Toddlers + Torchwood = Trouble.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four<span>

"Owen is there any chance of removing the porn from your computer?" Ianto said as he placed a document on Owen's desk.

Owen looked up at him and frowned. "Well considering three, three year olds saw it" Owen's frown deepened. He then spun on his desk chair, all seven of them where sitting on the couch drinking from plastic cups – and they were quiet. For once!

"Why did you let them on my computer?" Owen said standing to his full height "If you knew I had things like that on it" Ianto's eyes widened, he didn't want an argument he was merely suggesting – then again this was Owen.

"I, I – I was left alone with all seven of them, it's not like I have seven pairs of eyes" Ianto said squaring up to Owen, he'd gone pass the _just ignore him _stage and was now retaliating.

"No, but you're meant to be the reasonable adult"

"Yes! And this is a work environment having pornographic pictures on your work computer isn't very reasonable is it!" Owen gulped slightly then scowled Ianto.

"You can talk, you're doing the boss" Ianto frowned

"That your best come back Owen? Really" Owen scowled again as Jack watched in amusement he walked towards them and shook his head

"Can mummy and daddy not fight in front of the children?" Ianto nodded as Owen sighed irritably.

"I'm going to feed Janet" Owen hissed then went to get the bucket full of meat.

* * *

><p>He got stopped before entering the vaults by Fred and George, they where both looking at him and nudging each other murmuring 'You ask'<p>

"What do you want?" Owen hissed again.

"Can we help you...?"

"...feed the" they looked at each other then lifted their hands then growled. Owen laughed slightly.

"Janet?" they both nodded their eyes glittering. He sighed then nodded "I suppose" he lifted the bucket over their heads then led them into the vaults; he first fed the Hoix, telling them not to come near the glass.

He didn't fancy the Hoix feeling like he was getting a packed lunch.

He then moved over to Janet and put the bucket down. Both Fred and George had their hands and heads pressed against the glass and Janet was sniffing them – or at least trying.

"What is she?" George asked in more of a whisper.

"We call her a weevil" both Fred and George turned their heads to look at Owen in sync. "They live in the sewages, and occasionally one comes up to the surface. We catch them and we keep them for a while" Fred and George looked back at Janet

"Wow" they said in perfect unison. Owen smiled

"Why did you keep this one?" Fred asked as George rested his nose against the glass.

"We just kept that one, we call her Janet" Fred nodded softly and rested his own nose against the glass. Owen smiled and crouched down.

"Do you want to feed her?" Both Fred and George gasped then began nodding; Owen laughed and moved the bucket between them. "Both get a chunk of meat" they both nodded and reached into the bucket. Owen smiled and stood. He picked Fred up first "Put it through the hole, she'll sniff it then take it" Fred nodded and slid the meat into the circle.

Fred watched as Janet growled then sniffed the chunk of meat. She then took it out the little boys hand and began gnawing on it. Fred giggled

"Wow" Owen smiled and placed him down. Then repeated his actions with George.

* * *

><p>Tosh watched the CCTV feed from the vaults grinning. She knew Owen had a soft side.<p>

"Excuse me Miss" Tosh frowned then turned on her chair to look at Neville who was standing playing with his fingers. "Can we play a game?" Neville asked shyly as Tosh frowned.

"What kind of game would you like to play?" Neville shrugged softly as Tosh stood and walked towards him. She then glanced around. Ianto was sitting on the couch with Harry on his knee; beside him was Draco who was asleep curled up against Ianto's thigh. Tosh smiled and looked at the rest of the children who were basically itching to play a game.

Tosh sighed slightly and looked up at Jack's office; he was doing some _important _work. Owen was with the twins and Gwen was – nowhere to be seen.

"Okay" All the toddlers looked up as Tosh smiled "Do you want to play hide and seek?" they all nodded eagerly. "Okay. Who's playing?" Neville stuck his hand in the air as Ron and Hermione nodded. "Only three of you?" she then looked at Harry,

"Want to stay with Yan" Tosh nodded as she touched Neville's shoulder.

"You're on, count to ten. You can only hide around this area don't go up or down any stairs okay?" Ron and Hermione nodded and ran off as Neville covered his eyes and began counting,

"One, Two, Three...Three" he looked up at Tosh. "What comes after three miss?" Tosh smiled and crouched down and began counting for him. She got to ten and nodded to him.

He ran off in search for Ron and Hermione as Ianto laughed. Tosh could see where they'd hid; one was under Jack's coat she could tell from the quiet laughter and the fact that his coat was moving.

The second was on Owen's chair, it was moving side to side and little hands where trying to steady it. Tosh smiled as Neville walked up to Harry.

"Where are they?" Harry shook his head covering his mouth.

"Not telling" Neville sighed and walked pass the coat and towards the chair, he stood in front of it and frowned. Tosh smiled as he turned and spun the chair around.

"FOUND YOU" Neville squealed to Hermione who sighed and walked towards Tosh. "Where Ron?" Tosh shrugged as Ianto laughed, Harry giggled and looked at the coat giggling again. Neville sighed dramatically then gave up.

"Come on out Ron" Tosh said then watched the coat move. She smiled as he sat up making the coat fall to the floor.

"I WIN" he shouted awaking Draco who awoke with a start and began whining. Ianto whispered something to Harry who slid off his knee and picked up the coat as Ianto took Draco onto his knee and soothed him.

Harry threw the coat back onto the seat as Hermione began counting, this time Ron hid behind Tosh and Neville behind his hands. Tosh laughed as Hermione reached ten and looked directly at Ron.

"Found you" He sighed and held onto Tosh's blouse as Hermione turned to Neville. Who lowered his hands slowly then shot them back up. Tosh grinned as Hermione walked towards him and tapped him.

It was then Ron's turn, he zoomed through counting to ten and turned around

"FOUND YOU" he shouted causing Hermione to fold her arms and looked at him pointy.

"You cheated" Ron looked at her

"I DIDN'T"

"DID" they both began shouting at each other, Tosh looked at Ianto panicked as he shook his head, he sat Draco and Harry down then walked towards the arguing toddlers.

Just in time to stop Ron from pulling Hermione's hair. He lifted Ron as Tosh lifted Hermione, they both had their bottom lip stuck out and had their arms folded across their chests.

* * *

><p>Jack heard the raised voices from his office and stood looking out the window at the arguing toddlers, he sighed and looked towards Ianto then Tosh, Gwen was in the boardroom he knew that and Owen was feeding Janet – where were the twins? Jack's eyes widened then began to make his way towards the argument.<p>

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Jack said and made every single one of them jump. He smirked slightly as Ianto shook his head "I leave you alone for ten minutes" Tosh sighed

"They wanted to play a game" Tosh said as she rubbed Hermione's back.

"I'm sorry" Came a tiny voice from under Jack's coat. Jack frowned then lifted his coat and looked at Neville. "I asked Miss if we could play – my fault" Jack shook his head and crouched down.

"Of course it isn't Neville" the little boys eyes widened then he smiled. Jack smiled back then stood again.

"Alright you two" both Ron and Hermione froze. "We are not having any tantrums, any arguments okay?" They both nodded eyes wide with fear. Jack nodded as Owen came back with the twins. Jack looked around as Gwen bleeped his earpiece.

"_Jack can you come to the boardroom, I've found out how this happened_" Jack looked at the boardroom then around all the rest of them.

"_I'll be there in a moment_" he replied then made his way towards the boardroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes we're going to find out how this happened in the next Chapter, which will literally be just what happened, their will be some Drarry next chapter Just kissing nothing major. <strong>

**Hope you're still enjoying this. I still love reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings; Slash (Only kissing), Fluff.**

**Characters; Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Fred and George Weasley, Severus Snape**

**Shows; Torchwood & Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Torchwood or Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; Toddlers + Torchwood = Trouble.**

* * *

><p><em>Draco pushed Harry against the wall grinning as he did, they where early for Potions and where completely alone. <em>

_Harry hit the wall with a jolt then looked at Draco. _

"_Do you mind?" Draco laughed and shook his head; he leant into Harry and kissed him, connecting their tongues and tasting each other. Harry pushed Draco back laughing._

"_If you're not careful we'll be caught" Draco laughed and shrugged, then leant in to kiss him again. Until he felt a book hit the back of his head._

"_Mister Malfoy surely your urges for Mister Potter can wait" said the slow vowels of Professor Snape, Draco gulped and licked his lips as Harry flushed red. They followed Snape into the class room and sat at their designated places. _

_The rest of the class soon filed in, Hermione and Ron last and coming to sit beside Harry whilst bickering with each other. _

_Neville walked in slowly whilst checking in pots and cauldrons. _

"_He's lost Trevor again" Ron muttered, Harry shook his head in disbelief as Neville sat down with a slump. Professor Snape scanned the class then began a lesson. _

_Harry's potion went horribly wrong as Neville's and Seamus exploded, all Harry heard during the lesson was the snickering of Draco. _

_And Harry had somehow ended up with a detention along with Draco, Ron, Hermione and Neville. Which made him think maybe Snape was just getting him back for snogging Draco before lesson. _

_They left in a huff towards their first elective class. _

_Harry glumly made his way to his detention where Hermione, Ron and Neville where already working on cleaning out the potions cabinet, Draco was sitting on one of the desks, one leg swinging and the other brought to his chin so he could lean on it. _

_Harry rolled his eyes and dumped his bag near to the rest then picked up a brush. _

"_You could help Malfoy" Ron hissed as Harry began absently brushing the classroom floor. Harry turned to look at Draco who was now swinging both his legs which a look of upmost amusement on his face. _

"_Now that'll be no fun Weasley" Draco replied as Ron turned to him looking annoyed, Harry sighed, not again! _

_Ron got his wand out and pointed it at Draco as Draco did the same, they stood daring each other. Hermione and Neville had turned to watch as Harry shook his head._

"_Is this really necessary" he asked leaning on the top of the brush. They both looked at him then back at each other. Harry muttered a curse as Fred and George came in warning Harry about the wrath he'll get from missing Quidditch practice._

_They all began shouting over each other trying to get heard, but none of them listening to Neville, the only one who noticed the spell being casted and was warning them to get out of the way._

_Then there was a bright light, suddenly the Potion's classroom was a whole lot bigger to Harry and his uniform didn't fit anymore, his shirt hung over his body with his tie over his shoulders, his pants where pooled around his feet but before he could understand what'd happened another bright light._

_Then a cold office and a big man..._

"So who casted the spell?" Jack asked everyone was now in the boardroom; Gwen had explained it fully and carefully trying to twinge a memory in any of the toddlers.

"That's the question, only one toddler saw and he doesn't remember" Gwen said hinting Neville who was currently blowing raspberries. Jack sighed then shook his head.

"There is two – well three people who could've done it" Jack nodded as Gwen turned to the screen and clicked something.

"Number one, a Slytherin. Obviously annoyed by the Draco, Harry relationship, probably witness it, wanted to get Draco back" Jack looked at Gwen as she shrugged.

"Number two?" Jack said hinting her to continue.

"This _man_?" she clicked on a picture and on came a white skinned man with snake like features every toddler began screaming 'Baddie'

Neville began crying hysterically, Tosh and Gwen looked at them panicked, Jack held his forehead as Owen muttered something.

Only Ianto was actually listening.

"Harry why is he a baddie?" The little raven haired boy looked at Ianto with cloudy eyes.

"Mean, bad man in dream. Make Harry's scar hurt" Ianto lifted the boy and wiped his cheeks with the pad of his thumb.

"Ay, ay he isn't here" Harry nodded burying his head in Ianto's jacket.

"GWEN TURN THE PEOPLE OFF" Jack growled making all the toddlers stop crying and look at him in fear. Gwen jumped then switched the picture to a dark man.

Every toddler cooed in remembrance.

"Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts" Gwen said then looked at Jack. Who was watching Ianto comforting Harry. He smiled then turned back to Gwen.

"Yes, okay." Gwen nodded and lifted his wrist to read her watch.

"Jack they'd better eat" Jack frowned then nodded

"Yes, yes I forgot about that, Ianto pizza order" Ianto nodded and went to put Harry down, which resulted in squealing.

"Alright I'll take you with me" Harry smiled and snuggled his head into Ianto's shoulder.

Jack sat shaking his head – Note to self don't give three year olds pizza. The twins where alright, they had napkins in their collars and we reasonably civilized. The others however had pizza all over them. Ron held up his pizza to eat it and all the toppings slid off onto him.

He stuck his bottom lip out which coursed Owen to laugh. Harry giggled; he had tomato sauce on his nose and kept trying to lick it off. Jack smiled – they were sending him broody.

Draco was nibbling on some pepperoni and kept licking his lips to taste the salt. Hermione was inspecting her piece peeling off layer by layer.

Neville was sniffing it, and licking the individual pieces then eating the pizza.

"Come here you" Ianto said wiping Harry's nose then tapping it lightly. Harry giggled as Jack smiled then noticed the sulk.

"What's up Draco?" Jack asked softly. Draco looked up then sniffed.

"I want Yan" Ianto looked up and frowned as Jack did. "Why Harry get Yan?" Ianto looked at Jack then Harry "I want him"

"I can have both of you" Draco shook his head

"I want Yan to be all mine, all mine!"

"Spoilt brat" Owen murmured and got incredible daggers off Draco. Which on a three year old looked fairly amusing

"Wait until my daddy hears about this" the three year old hissed then folded his arms. Owen gulped slightly and looked at Jack with wide eyes.

"Apologize Owen" Jack said as if he was a teacher talking to a public.

"I'm sorry" Owen muttered

"Sorry didn't hear that"

"SORRY DRACO" The three year old grinned and looked unbelievably cocky as Jack laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Short Yes! But next chapter they take the toddlers to their homes! See how that goes haaha :)<strong>

**I still love reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings; Fluff.**

**Characters; Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Fred and George Weasley.**

**Shows; Torchwood & Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Torchwood or Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; Toddlers + Torchwood = Trouble.**

* * *

><p>Jack sat trying to make sense of the profiles Owen had collected. He was looking at Harry's. The profile in itself made sense. Harry James Potter, birthday 31st July 1980, aged 13, Parents James and Lily Potter - diseased, attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Gryffindor House.<p>

But there was something wrong with him. There was something wrong on the profile but Jack just couldn't pin point it, he looked out the glass walls off his office and at Ianto who was sitting with Harry playing what seemed like Snap.

Jack smiled and glanced towards Gwen, she was sitting with Ron and Hermione having a very animated conversation with them, Tosh was sitting with Neville watering the tree on her desk, Owen had the twins and was explaining the Weevil to them. Only Draco wasn't in eyesight, Jack frowned then looked out the door of his office.

Draco was sitting up against the door talking to himself. Jack smiled and stood going towards the door and opening it, Draco losing the support fell backwards onto Jack's legs, he looked at Jack with wide eyes as he chuckled.

"Sorry" he whispered as Jack crouched down.

"It's okay, do you want to help me with something?" Draco thought for a moment then nodded. He lifted the boy up and took him back to his desk. "Okay first I want to make sure I have this information right?" Draco nodded again.

"Draco Malfoy?" The blonde nodded "Birthday 5th June 1980?" the boy thought for a moment then nodded "Aged 13?" he nodded "Parents Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy?" he nodded quickly, "Attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" he nodded "Slytherin House?" Draco grinned and nodded

"Okay, so if that's right, can you tell me what's wrong with Harry?" Draco frowned then touched his forehead.

"Scar, prickle when baddie near" Jack frowned. "Baddie kill Harry's mummy and daddy, try to kill Harry but went wrong, Harry got scar and lived – Boy who lived. But scar hurt when baddie near" Jack began nodding.

"So the lightning bolt on his forehead is from the snake man?" Draco nodded "You've been very helpful" he said tickling the little boy's stomach, Draco squealed happily and kicked his legs. Jack grinned then picked him up. He took him into the main HUB then cleared his throat.

"I've had a thought" Ianto, Owen, Tosh and Gwen looked at Jack all with the same look of curiosity. "They can't sleep on the table again, especially since we eat on the table" there was mutual agreement "So I thought maybe we could take them back to our houses" they all exchanged a look, Tosh and Ianto's of joy, Gwen of concern and Owen of genuine fear.

"Just so they can bathe and sleep in a real bed" they all agreed to that. "So Ianto and I will have Harry and Draco, Gwen, Hermione and Ron, Tosh, Neville, Owen the twins" they all agreed as Owen's face literally showed horror.

Gwen stood to call Rhys as Owen looked at the twins.

"Good luck" Jack said walking pass and setting Draco down beside Harry.

* * *

><p>Tosh was first to leave with Neville, she led him into her flat and watched the little boy gaze around with his mouth wide. Tosh smiled and walked up behind Neville.<p>

"Do you like it?" Neville nodded and turned to look at Tosh.

"Your house is very nice" he said with a smile. Tosh laughed softly and crouched down beside him.

"Thank you" she ruffled his hair then looked at him "Now according to Jack, you need a bath then straight to bed" Neville nodded and put his hand out to Tosh.

"Okay" she smiled and lifted him up.

After Neville's bath Tosh tucked him in, he was already asleep. Once Tosh tucked him in he turned and hugged the pillow sucking his thumb. Tosh smiled and stroked his hair.

"Good night"

* * *

><p>Gwen was second to go home with both Hermione and Ron, she arrived home to Rhys watching Wife Swap. He turned to her coming in and smiled at the two toddlers.<p>

"Hello, hello" he said standing up, Ron squealed happily and ran towards Rhys almost knocking him over with the force. He smiled and lifted Ron up.

"So what are you doing here?" He asked Gwen but directed to Ron.

"We need bath "Hermione replied, Rhys laughed and nodded

"And sleep" Ron said and rested his head on Rhys' shoulder. He smiled and looked at Gwen as she laughed.

They bathed both and put them to bed then stood in the doorway looking at the two sleeping toddlers.

"We could be parents" Rhys absently said then looked at Gwen.

"Yes, Torchwood has become a bit of a day-care centre" Rhys chuckled softly.

"Seriously Gwen, we could do it" Gwen smiled and took Rhys' hand leading him to their own bedroom.

* * *

><p>Owen looked around his flat then at the two ginger boys who were looking at each other maliciously.<p>

"Alright don't break anything, behave, no shouting – please" he added as an afterthought. Both Fred and George looked at Owen with the upmost innocence on their faces.

"You will go straight to sleep" they looked at each other and gulped. "Otherwise there will be trouble" they both nodded as Owen lead them into the bathroom.

He looked at the two sleeping boys and smiled softly, they were holding onto each other both fast asleep. He had to admit they where cute.

* * *

><p>Jack walked into Ianto's flat carrying Draco. He looked around the usual surroundings and smiled.<p>

Draco was slowly falling asleep on his shoulder, Harry however seemed to be ever so slightly hypo. Both Jack and Ianto bathed the boys then dressed them in their pyjamas then sat them on the couch watching the Simpsons.

It was harmless enough, minus the random innuendos which luckily enough they didn't get. Both boys soon fell asleep leaning their heads on each other and both sucking their thumbs. Jack and Ianto smiled at each other lifting them up and taking them into Ianto's spare room. They tucked both boys in and smiled.

"Jack I want to keep them" Ianto half whispered, Jack frowned and looked at him. "Harry at least, he has no parents, he lives in a _cupboard_" Jack frowned.

"You want to adopt him?" Ianto nodded then looked at Jack.

"I think so" Jack shrugged softly and hugged into Jack.

* * *

><p><strong>Are these getting shorter or is it just me? I promise I'll get back to my regular standard soon. Just getting used to my new College schedule and all my in-progress stories. <strong>

**I think this story I'll update every Tuesday (Keeping with the T theme) **

**I am open to suggestions honestly - this Chapter is thanks to Rick BGOH for giving me a brilliant, brilliant idea and giving me a idea for a sequel (Which is currently awaiting the verdict from my proofreaders) **

**I hope you're still enjoying this story :) **

**Reviews are still really really nice and You'll get a hug off Toddler Harry if you leave one :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Warnings; Fluff, Violence, Swearing. (Well it can't all be cute)**

**Characters; Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Fred and George Weasley.**

**Shows; Torchwood & Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Torchwood or Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; Toddlers + Torchwood = Trouble.**

* * *

><p>Jack walked into the HUB to hear all the alarms wailing and shouts and some random gun shots, he gulped and looked at Harry in his arms. Then to Ianto who was holding Draco.<p>

"Keep hold of them" Ianto nodded as Jack got his gun out his belt and walked into the scene.

"What the fuck happened?" Jack growled to Gwen, Tosh and Owen.

"We found him, sedated him we thought he was asleep but he sprung up been causing havoc for the last fifteen minutes" Owen replied as he changed the butt of his gun.

"And where are the kids?"

"The board room" Tosh replied quickly and quietly as she almost crept with her gun.

"And what the hell is he?"

"Not too sure" Gwen said as she scanned him "Just his spikes are poison" Jack growled from frustration as he walked in perfect formation towards the big caterpillar like creature, it did quite literally look like a caterpillar minus the two giant horns on its head – which were poisoned according to Gwen.

"Owen knock it out" Owen nodded and got a syringe out his doctor's coat. "Tosh, Gwen if it goes for Owen shoot at will. But your first and foremost task is to make sure them toddlers and Ianto are okay" Gwen and Tosh nodded together as Jack gulped.

"I'm the distraction"

"That's suicide" Owen replied as he put some liquid into the syringe.

"Yeah" Jack replied annoyed "That's why I'm doing it. Are you offering?" he said with a suggestive eyebrow to Owen. Owen grunted slightly as Jack nodded "I didn't think so" he walked forwards keeping his eyes locked onto the black beady eyes of the creature.

"Hey, so where just going to put you to sleep" the creature growled at Jack and swung its arms knocking a selection of knick knacks off Gwen's desk. She sighed thinking she'll have to rearrange again.

"We're not trying to hurt you; we're just putting you to sleep" the creature looked at Jack making a low groaning sound. He bowed his head and impaled his horn into Jack's chest.

It lifted its head again leaving the seven foot horn stuck in Jack's chest. Jack fell backwards clutching onto the horn as Owen shouted to Gwen and Tosh to fire at will. They began firing making blue blood squirt everywhere covering every visible surface with it.

Ianto covered Harry and Draco's faces so they couldn't see what was going on in front of them, but they'd already saw Jack being impaled and where both screaming, tears running down their cheeks. Ianto squeezed his eyes shut and crouched down hugging them.

The was a giant THUD and the creature was dead – they hoped. Owen sedated it anyway and with Tosh's help moved it to the Vaults, Gwen ran to Jack's aid slowly removing the horn then adding pressure to the wound.

"Jack dead?" Draco asked in between sniffles. Ianto shook his head.

"No, no Jack's not dead" Draco smiled timidly as Harry frowned

"But he not moving" Ianto laughed hoarsely and shook his head

"Jack's sort of magic" both boys frowned and looked towards Jack. "He can't die boys"

"But everyone dies" Harry said quietly and babyishly "Like mummy and daddy" he nearly whispered.

"Yes but some people are _lucky_" Harry frowned. "Some people can come back to life.

"How?" Draco asked intrigued.

"Jack we don't know. But surely there's someone in your world who's come back to life" both boys covered their mouths shaking their heads. Ianto frowned as Gwen came towards the three off them.

She led the boys up to the board room where the rest of the toddlers where idly drawing pictures unaware of the events that'd just happened not a metre away from them. Draco and Harry both sat shivering, rather shaken from the recent events. Ianto gulped and decided a story would be a good idea – or at least a distraction.

He found a Wizards child story on the system and sat all the children around him, preparing his voice for the sheer amount of talking he was about to do.

"There were once three brothers who were travelling along a lonely, winding road at twilight..."

"Midnight" Fred, George and Ron said together. Ianto frowned as they all looked at each other.

"Mum always said Midnight..." Fred said

"...Make it more scary" George continued.

"It's twilight – Shhh" Draco said flapping his hand at them and hinting Ianto to continue.

"In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure..."

When Gwen came in see saw every toddler listening to Ianto intrigued,

"...But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, as equals, they departed this life." Ianto realised after he'd finished a story about death _probably _wasn't the best idea but the kids seem happy enough.

He looked up at Gwen who smiled and nodded.

"How's Jack?" Ianto half whispered.

"Back, Owen's just treating his wound – even though it'll be gone in a few moments" Ianto chuckled softly and nodded as every child looked at Gwen silently quizzing her. She left with a smile as Jack returned to the boardroom.

He was fastening his shirt and stretching his neck muscles.

"See I told you, Jack's alive" Ianto said as Draco and Harry eyed him wary. Jack laughed slightly as Ianto walked towards him,

"Are you okay?" Jack nodded

"Always" Ianto smiled and kissed him, all the toddlers began oohing as Fred and George blew wolf whistles Ianto laughed as he messed with Jack's buttons.

"Oh shush you two" Jack laughed and ran his hand up and down Ianto's back.

* * *

><p><strong>Well it can't always be cute can it ;) Whatch'a think?<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Warnings; Fluff, violence, swearing.**

**Characters; Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Fred and George Weasley, Professor McGonagall.**

**Shows; Torchwood & Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Torchwood or Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; Toddlers + Torchwood = Trouble.**

* * *

><p>Ianto watched as all the toddlers slept, they'd fell asleep during the last meeting in a huddle in the corner of the board room under all the pieces of paper they were drawing on.<p>

He smiled and rested his head on the doorframe, he didn't want to move them they looked too comfortable – and cute!

Fred and George where both hugging their heads on each other's and breathing in perfect unison, Ron was curled into a ball sucking his thumb up against the twins.

Hermione had arranged her drawings into a quilt and was snuggled into it. Neville was almost hugged into her whilst also sucking his thumb.

Harry and Draco where hugged together a bit farther away from the rest they had both arms around each other and where both murmuring in their sleep.

"Snape, Snape" Neville began repeating, Ianto frowned and watched him "Snape, bright light- no!" he turned over quickly and began crying slightly "No Snape no" Ianto frowned and moved towards him whilst crouching down.

He shook Neville's shoulder lightly

"Hey, hey it's alright mate" Neville looked at Ianto a frown on his face in thought.

"Snape" Ianto titled his head slightly. "Naughty Snape" Ianto frowned again "Snape make us baby"

"Professor Snape turned you into toddlers" Neville nodded quickly

"Because we piss him off" Ianto laughed and shook his head then looked at Neville.

"Thank you" he nodded to Neville then ran into Jack's office.

"SEVERUS SNAPE TURNED THEM INTO TODDLERS" Jack jumped and looked up

"What are you talking about Ianto?"

"Their Potions professor turned them into Toddlers, Severus Snape, we need to find him and get them to turn them back" Jack nodded slowly and stood.

"But where do we find Severus Snape?"

* * *

><p>"Okay can we leave all of them with you?" Jack asked Gwen, Owen and Tosh as Ianto put his coat on.<p>

"I'm sure we'll manage" Owen said as he taunted the twins, tapping Fred's shoulder then George's making them constantly turn they're heads.

"Alright, four and nine" Jack said and went to type it into his vortex manipulator.

"NOOO" Jack jumped as Draco attached himself to Jack's right leg and Harry to his left.

"We want to come with you" Harry whispered looking up at Jack

"But it might be dangerous" both toddlers snorted.

"Fine, but keep tight hold okay" they both nodded and squeezed Jack's thighs harder.

"We'll be back as soon as we can – okay?" Owen, Tosh and Gwen nodded as with a slight pop, Ianto, Jack, Harry and Draco disappeared.

* * *

><p>"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Fred and George ran around wailing mostly because they didn't want to go to bed and because Jack wasn't there to give them <em>the look.<em>

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP" Owen growled impatiently, both boys stopped mouth gawped.

"Aww you swear" they said in sync then put their hands over their mouths.

"Fuck" George said then giggled

"Fuck" Fred said then giggled.

"Fuck" George

"Fuck" Fred

"Fuck" George

"Fuck" Fred

"Now see what you've done" Gwen growled at Owen who was currently trying to resist the urge off put them in the vaults.

"Can you not say that boys" Tosh said softly, Fred and George looked at each other in thought. Then nodded. Tosh smiled

"Now will you two please go to bed, quietly because you don't want to upset the evil Owen do you" they both giggled then nodded.

"We're sorry" George whispered then smiled, Tosh nodded

"You are forgiven, now go to sleep" they both nodded and joined hands.

* * *

><p>"Argh, jumping really is rough" Jack said as he cracked his back bones, both Draco and Harry watched in amazement as Ianto agreed then fixed his tie.<p>

"So where is Hogwarts?" Ianto asked the two amazed toddlers. They both turned then lifted their arms pointing at ... nothing.

"Where?" Jack asked and squinted slightly.

"There" Harry squealed slightly.

"THE BIG CASTLE" Draco said sounding only ever so slightly annoyed.

"There's nothing there boys" Ianto said softly as both boys looked at each other in mutual confusion

"There is, big castle, see and there" Harry changed the direction he was pointing "Is Quidditch court."

"Harry there's nothing there" Jack said, both Harry and Draco sighed then took both men's hands and began to lead them towards Hogwarts.

Jack and Ianto stood confused as Draco and Harry tired to pull them forward, something was stopping them.

Jack put his hands up and felt around then area then smiled.

"It's a type of force field" Jack murmured slightly as Harry and Draco jumped. Ianto watched curiously at the cat that was approaching the two boys, the cat pushed them back into Jack then changed into a women?

"Professor McGonagall" both boys said and stumbled over her name, they looked at each other as she frowned and crouched down.

"Harry and Draco?" they nodded as she frowned and looked up "Who are you?"

"I'm Cap 'in Jack Harkness and who are you?" The Professor blushed lightly and giggled a little girly.

"Minerva McGonagall" Ianto rolled his eyes at the flirting then put his hand out.

"Ianto Jones" Professor McGonagall took his offered hand then nodded.

"Please excuse me but why are you here? And why are you toddlers?" all four began explaining at once. Professor McGonagall raised her hand to hint silence.

Ianto bit his lip as Jack's eyes widened; both toddlers however fell silent instantly. Ianto raised his hand asking permission to speak.

McGonagall nodded to him as he cleared his throat.

"We are lead to believe, a Professor Severus Snape, turned Draco, Harry, Ron Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger into Toddlers" McGonagall frowned and looked at the toddler who both nodded quickly.

"I highly doubt Professor Snape would ..." she cut herself off and looked at the two toddlers before her.

"What did you do to aggregative him Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter?" both boys looked at each other in shock.

"Nothing" they squealed in perfect sync. McGonagall raised a eyebrow at them and hummed lightly.

"Follow me boys" she got her wand out and casted a spell then lead Jack, Ianto, Draco and Harry into the castle.


	9. Chapter 9

**Warnings; Fluff.**

**Characters; Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Fred and George Weasley, Professor McGonagall.**

**Shows; Torchwood & Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Harry Potter or Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; Toddlers + Torchwood = Trouble.**

* * *

><p>Jack and Ianto followed Professor McGonagall through the castle both amazed into silence. Both men jumped out of their skin once a painting talked then almost collapsed when a ghost appeared in front of them.<p>

"Hello Nearly Headless Nick" Harry said, he grinned babyishly; the ghost looked at Harry and frowned.

"Harry Potter?"

Harry nodded giggling as Ianto and Jack looked at each other confused, how wasn't that three year old terrified.

"How exactly can you be Nearly Headless Nick?" Ianto asked curiosity, he'd gotten over the fear now, seeing as Draco and Harry didn't seem to mind.

"Like this" the ghost replied then pulled his head off. Ianto put his hand over his mouth as both shocked and looking like he was trying to stop himself being sick.

"Thank you Sir Nicolas, now if you don't mind?" Professor McGonagall said then edged the two toddlers forward.

She led them towards a office, a big office then made them sit down.

"I will go and get Professor Snape, don't move" She ordered, all four nodded and sat.

* * *

><p>"Here you go Weevil" George said holding a chunk of raw meat to Janet, Owen was watching amused, he'd feed the Hoix and now the twins wanted to feed the Weevil.<p>

"What her name?" Fred asked Owen whilst tugging on his arm.

"Janet"

"Janet" Fred repeated then walked towards George.

"Weevil call Janet" Fred said then smiled as George nodded.

"Here you go Janet" George said, Owen smiled then pressed his com.

"Stop watching us Tosh" he said then heard laughing from the connection of the coms. He smiled then looked back at the twins.

It was official they were sending him broody.

* * *

><p>"Now Professor Snape, did you do this?" Professor McGonagall asked a dark man. Jack and Ianto looked at each other as both the toddlers nodded quickly.<p>

"The bratz' deserved it" Came low vowels from the dark man.

"So you are?"

"Obviously" the dark man turned to look at Professor McGonagall.

"Can you change them back?" Jack asked,

"Oh a pretty boy" The dark man said, Jack rolled his eyes "Of course I can change them back"

"Will you?" Ianto asked.

"No" point-blank.

"Why?"

"My third year Potion's class is at least bearable without those bratz' and the school behaviour had increased since those clones have gone – I done Hogwarts a favour"

The toddlers looked at each other then agreed slightly.

"We are annoying" Draco said then smiled softly. "But Snake my daddy won't be happy"

"You're _daddy _isn't happy about many things boy"

Draco frowned then folded his arms pouting.

"I WANT TO BE THIRTEEN AGAIN" the little blonde boy shouted.

"Mister Malfoy, when you are thirteen again, twenty-five points from Slytherin for shouting"

The Blonde boy pouted again

"But it was more fun being thirteen" he wailed. Harry giggled as Professor McGonagall laughed and shook her head.

"Professor Snape turn these Students back"

Both Professors looked at each other having a sort of staring competition.

"Professor Snape, please come back to the HUB and turn every toddler in their into a teenager"

"Teenagers just course trouble"

"So do Toddlers" Jack argued as Ianto sighed and looked at the two toddlers who were watching amused.

"Just come back to the HUB please Professor Snape, get rid of them toddlers" Jack very nearly pleaded.

The two men looked at each other then finally agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>This is so short because this was unbelievably hard to write, almost finished, I think 3 more chapters.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Warnings; Fluff.**

**Characters; Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Fred and George Weasley, Professor McGonagall.**

**Shows; Torchwood & Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Harry Potter or Torchwood (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; Toddlers + Torchwood = Trouble. **

**I'm sorry for not updating for so long *slaps wrists* **

* * *

><p>Severus Snape walked into the HUB and couldn't stop the gawp on his face. Jack looked at Ianto as he cuddled the sleeping Draco. Both the toddlers had fallen asleep on the interesting journey back. Ianto was cuddling Harry close as was Jack to Draco.<p>

"We can sort this tomorrow, there all asleep" Jack said as Draco whimpered lightly in his arms. Jack looked at the toddler and smiled as he stayed asleep. Jack took them through to the board room and laid both Draco and Harry on the table. Using the blankets and pillows they'd used a few days before.

"Now Severus, we are going to have to put you in a vault" Jack explained, Snape looked at him obviously not amused by the statement he'd just been told.

"It'd be most helpful if you went in willingly and without struggle" Ianto said a smirk in his voice, never mind on his face. Snape lifted his nose at Jack and Ianto then followed Ianto down to the vaults.

The next morning once breakfast had been over and done with and every one of the toddlers had been cleaned, dressed, amused. Ianto brought Snape out the vaults and stood him before them.

Every child stopped and looked up at the big dark man with the same look of awe on his face.

"You're a bad, bad man" Hermione said folding her arms. Snape raised his eyebrows at the little girl.

"Your mean" Neville exclaimed whilst pulling his tongue.

"He's here to change you back" Jack explained to the children before him.

"So we go home?" Harry asked his brow furrowing as he asked the question; Jack looked at the little boy then nodded slowly.

"Yes, you'll go back to Hogwarts, you'll complete your studies at Hogwarts" Jack explained softly, he then looked around his group, Tosh, Owen, Gwen and Ianto all standing watching to hear what Jack was going to say.

"Once you are teenagers" Jack began then took a deep breath "We'll give you some retcon, so you'll forget this ever happened, you'll forget Torchwood, you'll forget being toddlers, you'll forget us" he explained.

Ianto looked down, he didn't want Harry to forget him, he didn't want any of them to forget anything. He didn't want them to be teenagers.

"Okay, now we'll dress you in the clothes you arrived in then we'll turn you back" Jack explained turning cold. He then turned and walked away not wanting any of them to see how hurt he was, to see the tear running down his cheek.

He stood the toddlers all in the shooting range; some part of it seemed like a sick joke considering Snape was reaching into his pocket and pulling out a stick.

"Okay Tosh, can you record this just for the record. Owen be on hand for a full medicine examination afterwards. Ianto." Jack said then caught his breath "Ianto can you please be prepared to ask for personal details." Jack said then saw Ianto nod out the corner of his eye.

"Severus when you're ready?" Jack said turning and walked to stand beside Gwen. He then had to shield his eyes from the beams of light aimed towards the seven toddlers stood before him. One by one they shot up, growing ten years in the space of a second.

Gwen watched amazed. Then looked at Jack who was watching as each of the little toddlers before him grew up.

"Damn you were much cuter as toddlers" Jack exclaimed as he first looked at Fred then George. Then down the line, at Hermione, Neville, Ron, Draco and then…

"Oh of course the bloody chosen one" Draco stated as he looked down at the still toddler Harry beside him,

"Severus?" Jack queried, Severus shrugged.

"Ianto?" Jack offered, Ianto shrugged,

"Maybe, due to using the spell repeatedly six times it lost its effect?" Ianto offered.

"What a stupid thought" Draco stated.

"Shush Malfoy, it's a perfectly logically for Mister Jones to believe this, he is a Muggle" Hermione said.

"Shut up Mud-blood" Draco hissed.

"Shut up Malfoy" Ron growled in his direction.

"GUYS" Ianto shouted, "This is why I prefer toddlers" Ianto muttered coursing Jack to laugh.

"Please begin questioning them, Owen begin examinations" He stated "Harry come here" he said, Harry looked up at him then toddled towards Jack.

"So what are we going to do with you?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Warnings; Fluff.**

**Characters; Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Fred and George Weasley, Professor McGonagall.**

**Shows; Torchwood & Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Harry Potter or Torchwood (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; Toddlers + Torchwood = Trouble. **

**This is the end, the end has come. (Sorry it took far to long)**

* * *

><p>Jack sat feeding Harry little slices of banana whilst the other six teenagers sat around the table beside Gwen and Tosh whilst Owen and Ianto stood before the screen, Jack was acting animatedly with Harry whilst listening to the crack-pot theory's coming out of his two team mates.<p>

"Because we aren't familiar with _magic _we decided to approach this logically" Owen said as Ianto shook his head

"No Owen you know it won't work that way" Ianto stated shaking his head giving Owen a look which made Owen mad.

"Maybe if you let me finish a sentence tea boy" Owen growled slightly, Ianto put his hands up in defence and becoming silent. "All I was going to say is that Harry didn't want to age therefore the spell doesn't work"

"You idiot magic doesn't work like that" Draco inputted "If you cast the killing curse on someone it kills them and they don't want to die" he stated and Owen sighed

"Fine" he said sounding slightly like a pouty toddler himself "Tea Boy"

"I was only going to suggest we wait a day have a good night's sleep and try again tomorrow" He said then put up his forefinger "But I was going to also suggest all seven of them cast the spell"

"No" Hermione said sounding astounded "Do you know how dangerous that could've been to Harry"

"What like Ghostbusters?" Gwen inputted "Not crossing the streams and all that" she said. Hermione frowned at her then nodded.

"Something like that, leave the spell to Professor Snape but by all means don't have various people doing it" she said matter of factly as Jack looked up.

"We could always just leave Harry as a toddler" Ron suggested amused

"No we cannot, he needs to go back to being a teenager" Jack said standing and leaning on the table. "Now go to bed, we'll try again tomorrow and if it doesn't work well were just going to have to retcon you and let you go because we cannot risk you being here anymore" He said sourly then went to leave the boardroom but stopped when he heard a distressed squeal from Harry who was sat on the table clutching his hands towards Jack, who's face soften.

He walked back picking up Harry and shaking his head at him

"What will I do with you" he said softly then took Harry through to his office.

After making sure every one of the teenagers had found somewhere to technically drop and they were all asleep, Ianto wandered into Jack's office with an offering of tea for his Captain, none of them had seen or heard from Jack since he left the board room, but they'd learnt by now not to push for him, but Ianto knew Jack had a certain soft spot for him and his tea making skills.

Ianto walked into his office then smiled slightly, Jack was asleep on his chair with Harry clutching onto one of Jack's braces, fast asleep also. Even if Harry seemed to be unable of stay still and kept wriggling around but was completely supported by Jack's arm.

Ianto smiled fondly and placed the blue and white mug on Jack's coaster then left the office trying not to awake either of them.

* * *

><p>"Alright, this is our last shot" Jack said as he stood Harry centre of the room, the six teenagers stood behind the imaginary line they weren't allowed to cross according to Gwen. Ianto stood with his clipboard prepared to take Harry's details and Owen stood waiting for an examination.<p>

Snape was stood pointing his wand at Harry waiting for the go ahead from Jack, who seemed unable to say it because of the look on Harry's face, it was a slight hint of fear with a load of sadness thrown in, his bottom lip was quivering and he was messing with the hem of his jumper nervously.

Jack nodded once then looked away as he heard Snape murmur the spell then heard a sort of popping sound. He turned slightly and saw Harry flushing red they'd forgotten to change him, he was still in his toddler sized clothing and was requesting some sort of cover up.

* * *

><p>"Alright, this is a pill, a simple pill just swallow it you'll go to sleep when you wake up, you won't remember this at all, you'll be back at Hogwarts and the last few days you'll just forget" Ianto explained as Gwen placed down a glass of water before them all then a pill.<p>

One by one the teenagers took the pill and fell into a drowsy sleep, Jack watched them as one by one they rested their head on the table then he left the room going into his office and sitting at his desk, massaging his temples then reaching for his own pill swallowing it down and feeling the effects take place almost instantly.

He lowered his head to rest in his arms going into a deep sleep.


End file.
